Home
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Lalu Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia akan menghentikan apa pun yang Ia lakukan jika itu Sehun yang memintanya. Ia akan menghentikan dunia jika Sehun yang memintanya. "Aku merindukanmu." Teriaknya sekeras mungkin ke dunia namun bisiknya lembut ke telinga Sehun karena Sehun adalah dunianya. KaiHun/SeKai. Revisi Version!


"Ya, itu saja untuk hari ini!" Teriak Fotorgrafer hari ini dan Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas yang mungkin, tanpa sepengetahunanya, Ia sudah tahan dari tadi. Beban tak terlihat di pundaknya jatuh dan Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan ke depan, berterima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini.

'_Ah, akhirnya_…'

Ia menarik semua tulang di dalam tubuhnya seiring berjalan pelan ke arah ruang ganti. Ketika Ia membuka pintu dan di sambut dengan kesunyian, senyuman kecil yang berada di bibirnya terhapus.

'_Hm,'_ Ia menggigit sebagaian bibir bawahnya. '_Aku berada jauh dari _Hyungdeul_ dan _Maknae._'_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas, mencoba menahan air yang terancam jatuh dari matanya yang sudah terasa panas.

'_Dua hari lagi,'_ Ujarnya seiring melirik ke arah kalender di samping meja riasnya. '_Dua hari lagi dan aku akan pulang._'

.

**Home**,

By Xia Heaven.

_Disclaimer: Aktor yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik author._

Characters: Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Anggota EXO.

Genre: Comfort, Romance and Fluff.

Summary: Tentu saja, Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia akan memberhentikan apa pun yang Ia lakukan jika itu Sehun yang memintanya. _Ia akan memberhentikan dunia jika Sehun yang memintanya. "Aku merindukanmu." _Teriaknya sekeras mungkin ke dunia namun bisiknya lembut ke telinga Sehun karenaSehun adalah dunianya.

.

Hari ini langit memutuskan untuk menangis.

Kota Seoul semenjak tadi pagi diguyur oleh airmata langit yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. Namun dengan keadaan seperti itu pun, kota metropolitan itu tetap sibuk seperti biasanya. Genangan air yang terbentuk di trotoar atau pun daun-daun coklat yang berjatuhan mengikuti keinginan musim tidak menjadi masalah untuk penghuni kota.

Dengan cuaca seperti ini harusnya tidak ada yang membuka jendela mereka karena takut jika air akan masuk.

Meski demikian, Sehun tetap membiarkan jendela salah satu ruang latihan di gedung SM terbuka kecil selagi Ia memperhatikan rintikan yang jatuh ke tahan. Rintikan itu membuat wangi yang tidak asing dan memenangkan untuknya tapi tidak lama, Sehun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka hujan, terlalu melanklonis."

"_Terlalu mengingatkanmu kepada Jongin, maksudmu_?" Ujar Kris dari ujung ruang latihan. Ketua dari bagian M itu berdecak dan berjalan mendekati Sehun sebelum mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Sebentar lagi Ia akan pulang. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Mendengarnya hanya membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Aku bukan perempuan dan Jongin bukan pacarku, jadi untuk apa aku khawatir? _Hyung_ terlalu berlebihan."

Sehun mengutarkan mata dan pemuda Cina-Kanada itu tersenyum seperti Ia terhibur dengan kebohongan yang diciptakan Sehun. Ia kemudan mengambil tempat duduk di samping adik juniornya dan ikut memperhatikan air yang menetes, menyentuh kaca jendela gedung perusahaan mereka.

"_Kamu_ bukan pacar Jongin? Oh, jangan bercanda." Balasnya kemudian dengan nada sarkastis. Kris melirik ke adik kesayangan Luhan sebelum menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia bisa merasakan Sehun tersenyum sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Kris.

"Kita tidak pernah bilang apa pun ke satu sama lain, Hyung." Sehun memeluk Kris lebih erat, salah satu hal yang Ia suka dengan seniornya yang berasal dari Kanada ini adalah kehangatan yang dia berikan meski mempunyai _impression_ yang dingin pada orang. "Setengah tahun itu lama dan dia pergi berkeliling Eropa, apa kau yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapa pun?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tidak semenyedihkan nada suara yang dipakai Sehun.

Tapi udara dingin ruangan dan cahaya lampu yang terlalu terang membuatnya terasa lebih menyedihkan lagi jadi Ia menenggelamkan diri ke Kris dan pelukan hangat yang sangat Ia sukai itu lebih dalam.

Sehun memang tidak pernah akrab dengan udara dingin yang berasal dari ruangan kosong atau lampu yang terlalu terang karena kedua situasi tersebut selalu membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya dan jika Ia boleh jujur, Jongin yang tidak berada di sampingnya adalah realiti yang _tidak_ ingin dia hadapi sekarang.

Kris _sih _hanya terkekeh mendengar ansumsi adik juniornya itu.

Ia melingkari tanganya lebih dekat, jika mungkin, karena Sehun butuh semua perhatian yang bisa Ia dapatkan.

"Apa kamu mendengar perkataanmu tadi? Karena untukku itu kedengaran konyol." Kris menarik Sehun agar sang junior melihat matanya. "Apa ia bisa tertarik dengan orang lain? Mungkin. Dekat? Mungkin, tapi jatuh cinta?"

Sehun tetap menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyedihkan itu dan ketua dari grup khusus Mandari itu hanya mengutarkan matanya karena Ia tidak menyangka Sehun, dari semua orang yang Ia kenal, bisa menjadi anak remaja yang mabuk kasmaran seperti ini.

"Jongin tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang lain ketika tepat sebelum Ia pergi kamu berkata dan aku kutip, 'Cepat pulang! Aku akan menunggumu, bodoh!'." Pemuda yang lebih tua itu memegangi kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap dalam ke mata coklat kayu Sehun. "Apa _kamu_ yakin jika enam bulan bisa merubah semua hal tentang seseorang? Apalagi perasaan mereka?"

Sunyi mengambil ahli dan Kris tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali memeluk Sehun karena mata pemuda itu mulai terlihat tenang.

"Jongin akan pulang, bukan hanya untuk kita tapi juga untuk _kamu_." Ujarnya dalam bisikan tepat ke telinga Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil, sedikit mulai mempercayai ucapan seniornya. "Percayalah, Hun."

.

"Jongin akan dikirim untuk mengikuti Fashion Runway Eropa besok." Ujar Manajer mereka, enam bulan yang lalu.

Seluruh anggota EXO langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin secara serempak sedangkan yang disebutkan hanya bisa berkedip pelan sebelum membelakan matanya ketika informasi tersebut telah Ia proses secara sempurna.

"Kamu akan dikirim untuk mewakili SM enam bulan ke depan. Jadi kamu tidak akan ikut promosi _comeback_ tapi kamu akan fokus dan sibuk dengan modelingmu selama tur Eropa itu, mengerti?"

Jongin melihat anggotanya yang lain dan mereka hanya membalas tatapannya dengan seringai kecil atau senyuman selamat. Pelan-pelan, pemuda dengan kulit coklat itu mengangguk karena Ia mengerti bahwa ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah.

Tak lama matanya bertemu dengan Kris yang menatapnya balik dengan kebanggaan yang hanya membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu, kenapa bukan Kris-Hyung saja?"

"Karena Kris akan sibuk menghadapi modeling untuk promosi _comeback_ dan majalah ini meminta kamu." Balas Manajer mereka otomatis dan Jongin tidak bisa menggelak apa-apa karena setelah itu anggota EXO langsung memeluk Jongin satu per satu seiring mengucapkan selamat.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yah?"

"Aku mau gadis cantik dari Paris."

Chanyeol terkena pukulan Baekhyun yang sudah bertolak pinggang dan menatap tajam anggota tertinggi selain Kris di grup mereka.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa.

Enam bulan memang waktu yang lumayan lama tapi tidak selama itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangannya untuk EXO dan karirnya, enam bulan bisa Jongin lewatin hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Jongin tentu saja akan merindukan anak-anak EXO karena mereka telah menjadi sumber kehidupan dan energi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini tapi tour keliling Eropa untuk mewakili SM dan Korea?

Anak-anak EXO justru akan membunuhnya jika Jongin berani menolak perintah seperti ini.

Jadi Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menerima tantangan yang diberikan oleh perusahaan-nya kali ini dengan bangga dan senang hati.

Namun tidak sampai sorenya, Jongin sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

Ketika semua diskusi dengan perusahaan tentang aktivitas tour modeling itu selesai, Jongin berjalan ke atap gedung SM. Tak lama, Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya karena Ia merasakan seseorang telah berjalan ke arahnya.

Jongin tidak begitu terkejut ketika Ia mendapatkan Sehun yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya namun mata itu tidak ikut tersenyum. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak ada yang lebih Ia benci kecuali senyuman palsu sahabatnya sejak Ia berumur lima belas tahun itu.

"Hun-ah?"

"Kuharap kamu nggak keberatan aku bergabung. Oh, selamat, _by the way_!" Ujar sang pemuda dengan paras yang mengingatkan Jongin pada musim dingin dan pangeran yang ada di dalam cerita dongeng.

Sehun mendekati Jongin sebelum memeluknya erat dan pemuda yang dipeluk hanya bisa memeluknya kembali meski masih tidak suka dengan senyuman palsu itu, karena di sisi lain Jongin tau Sehun tidak berbohong tentang ucapan selamatnya.

Ketika Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, aroma tubuh Sehun masuk ke indra penciumnya dan yang bisa Ia pikirkan hanyalah Ia akan merindukan kehangatan dan aroma ini. Ia akan merindukan aroma tubuh yang mengingatkannya pada vanilla dan daun mint ini –karena itu aroma kesukaannya- dan Ia akan merindukan Sehun.

Beberapa menit telah terlewat dan semakin lama Ia berada di pelukan Sehun, semakin Jongin merasa bahwa keputusan yang Ia ambil untuk mengikuti tur _modeling_ itu adalah keputusan terburuk yang Jongin pernah ambil. Namun di sisi lain, dirinya tau bahwa kesempatan ini–

"_Aku bangga padamu."_ Bisik Sehun ke telinganya.

Ia tidak bisa bilang tidak. Baik pada kesempatan ini ataupun pada Sehun.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kemudian menatap mata _mahogany_ milik Sehun yang sekarang hanya bersinar dengan penuh kebanggaan. Jadi Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan melingkarinya di lehernya sendiri, mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun, pipinya dengan pipi Sehun dan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

Membiarkan bibir mereka berdekat namun tidak bersentuhan.

Mata Sehun selalu membuka semua rahasia pemiliknya dan Jongin bisa melihat ada sebagian dari diri Sehun yang tidak rela membiarkan Jongin pergi meski hanya untuk enam bulan.

Fakta itu membawa perasaan yang rumit untuk Jongin.

Karena pada satu sisi, Jongin senang bahwa Sehun tidak ingin kehilangannya. Pada sisi lain, dadanya terasa sesak karena menjadi alasan dari keperihan yang muncul di mata indah sahabatnya itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah Jongin inginkan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Bisiknya ke mulut Sehun.

"Ah…"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum memeluk Jongin kembali. Jongin memang tidak tau karena Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin setelah itu, tapi muka Sehun saat itu merah dan panas.

"Aku… ah –aku juga akan merindukanmu." Balasnya, berguma pelan.

Benar-benar pelan sehingga dunia tidak bisa mendengarkannya tapi gumaan itu sampai ke telinga Jongin, sampai kehati Jongin dan perlahan, Ia mulai merindukan Sehun meski orang tersebut masih berada di pelukannya.

.

Jongin menatap tas-tas kooper di depannya. Ia melirik ke arah Manajernya yang sedang mengepak berbagai macam peralatan yang entah untuk apa.

"Kita pulang?" Ujarnya pelan. Manajernya menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Agak sulit dicerna ketika kau menghabiskan setengah tahun di negari orang, bukan?"

Jongin menelan salivanya dan menggangguk. Entah kenapa, kemungkinan dari kata pulang membuat hatinya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Tak lama, Ia menarik foto polaroid yang dia bawa ke mana-mana karena Jongin tahu Ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihat foto itu setidaknya sekali saja.

_Let's take over the world together, Kkamjong! Khehehe. -Sehun_.

'_Konyol.'_ Pikirnya tapi senyuman lembut di bibirnya berkata lain.

Foto itu adalah fotonya dan Sehun ketika kelulusan Sehun dan pemuda bodoh itu menariknya ke atap sekolah mereka lalu berteriak, 'Persetan denganmu, sekolah! Aku sudah lulus dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikanku lagi!'

Mungkin karena Sehun benar-benar merasa senang atau mungkin itu karena alkohol yang ternyata disediakan oleh guru olahraga mereka yang santainya tiada tara itu. Apa pun itu, hari itu Sehun benar-benar bersemangat.

Jongin mengangkat foto itu kembali dan tersenyum. '_I'm going home, Oh Sehun…_'

.

Jongin menatap gerbong penerbangaanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan buruk yang Ia kembangkan ketika Ia sedang gugup. Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun bisa tau karena dari awal Sehun memang sudah hafal semua gesture dari Jongin dan artinya.

Mata gelap Jongin itu bertemu dengan matanya dan jemari Jongin dengan pelan menarik tanganya. Membiarkan jari-jarinya terselip di sela-sela jari-jari tangan Sehun seperti puzzle yang akhirnya menemukan pasangannya.

"Aku takut."

"Kamu gugup."

"Setengah tahun-"

"Cukup lama."

"_Sehun_."

Jongin sedikit membentaknya sebelum menatapnya tajam dan Sehun hanya bisa menarik nafas.

Tidak lama kemudian Ia mendekati Jongin, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan memeluknya sedikit kencang.

"Kamu akan baik-baik, kamu tau itu dengan jelas karena pada akhirnya kamu memang selalu baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak pernah kenal takut, kamu hanya gugup. Itu normal."

Ketika Sehun menjauh, kedua tangan Sehun menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan lembut. Tak sengaja, matanya menatap bibir Jongin dan Sehun secara refleks membasahi bibirnya sendiri karena berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya di depan bibir Jongin.

Jongin menatap lembut dirinya dengan senyuman kecil yang mengambil nafas Sehun sedikit.

Tak lama, tangan Jongin kembali menemukan tangannya yang ternyata masih memegang wajah Jongin, membelainnya pelan dan membawa tangan itu ke bibir Jongin sendiri sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut ke dalam telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Sehun tidak tau kenapa mereka berdua berbisik seperti ke satu sama lain meski mereka ada dibagian _private_ dari bandara. Mungkin karena keduanya tidak ingin mantra sihir apapun yang sedang menjebak mereka tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Mungkin lima menit, mungkin lima belas, mungkin malah setengah jam lewat tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang menghitung sampai Jongin ingat Ia mempunyai kewajiban dan tanggung jawab untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat yang sekarang menunggunya.

Jadi dengan perlahan, pemuda itu melepaskan Sehun dan dengan tak rela, mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkannya.

Mungkin selangkah, dua atau lima tapi Sehun masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak terselesaikan di antara mereka, jadi pemuda bersurai pirang itu menarik nafas dan berteriak. _"KIM JONGIN!"_

Lalu Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia akan menghentikan apa pun yang Ia lakukan jika itu Sehun yang memintanya.

_Ia akan menghentikan dunia jika Sehun yang memintanya. _

Jadi Jongin berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang meski mungkin Ia akan tambah tidak rela pergi jika Ia menatap Sehun sekali lagi.

Sementara Sehun, untuk beberapa saat hanya diam di tempatnya.

Tentu saja, Sehun tidak lari dan pergi mencium Jongin seperti drama-drama klise yang diperankan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling menawan, yang mengingkatkan Jongin pada matahari dan musim panas, pada suara ombak dan suasana pantai di hari yang cerah seiring berkata–

"Cepat pulang! Aku akan menunggumu, bodoh!"

Senyuman yang muncul ketika Jongin sudah mencerna perkataan Sehun membuat degupan hatinya mungkin sedikit lebih cepat daripada yang dibiasa termaksud normal namun Sehun tetap yakin Ia bisa berpegang pada janji yang tersiat dalam senyuman itu.

.

Kota Roma sama indahnya dengan Paris.

Jika ditanya pendapat pribadi, Jongin justru lebih menyukai kota dengan seribu satu sejarah yang mengitarinnya ini.

Dari bangunan tua dengan cerita mereka tersendiri, dengan sungai hijau yang membawa arus tenang dan lagu-lagu romantis dengan bahasa yang terdengar asing untuk Jongin, dengan aroma masakan yang mengundang dan menggoda, dengan keramahan dan keramaian yang dipancarkan oleh kota itu.

_Tapi kota itu tetap terasa mati untuk Jongin. _

Karena tidak peduli berapa banyak sejarah hebat yang diceritakan kepadanya tentang kota tua itu, atau berapa banyak lagu indah yang dimainkan di jalan oleh para pemusik asing, atau bahkan orang-orang tampan dan cantik yang mengelilinginya dengan tawa dan senyuman mereka, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

Yang Jongin bisa pikirkan hanya. '_Dua jam lagi. Dua jam lagi, aku akan pergi ke bandara dan aku akan pulang._'

.

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah asrama EXO dengan TV menyala dan semangkung popcorn di pangkuannya. Semua seniornya sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan hanya ada dia sendirian di asrama.

Jangan salah, Sehun menyukai waktu luangnya tapi ketika kamu tidak bisa ke mana-mana saat mendapatkan libur dari perkerjaanmu, kamu sendiri bisa menjadi bosan. Bahkan semangkuk popcorn dan film favoritenya, _The Princess Bride, _yang sedang ditampilkan di TV-nya tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Pemimpin tarian di EXO itu akhirnya menyerah dan menoleh ke arah kalender di sampingnya, mengecek hal yang jelas Ia tau karena Sehun tidak pernah bisa berhenti menghitung waktunya meski senior-seniornya sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Tapi alhasil, masih sama.

"Jongin baru akan pulang seminggu lagi."

Ia menghela nafas.

"_This sucks_…" Sehun melirik ke arah TV di mana Buttercup sadar bahwa penculiknya ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya dan Westly berkata bahwa '_death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while' _yang menyebabkan Sehun menyipitkan matanya.

Karena diingatkan bahwa kehidupan cintanya sendiri sedang tertunda oleh film favoritenya adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak Sehun butuhkan saat ini.

"Tsk, benar-benar persetan denganmu, Kim Jongin."

_Crek_…

Anggota termuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh ke arah lorong pintu masuk ketika Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Meletakan popcornnya, Sehun berdiri seiring berusaha mengingat anggota mana yang harusnya pulang secepat ini karena seingatnya jadwal seniornya yang paling cepat hari ini adalah Luhan dan itu pun jam–

–Jalan pikirnya sekejap berhenti, nafasnya tertahan dan begitu pula langkahnya ketika Ia melihat sosok di depannya.

_Kim Jongin rupanya panjang umur karena di sana berdiri orang yang baru saja dikutuk._

Di sana berdiri alasan kenapa untuk setengah tahun ini Sehun merasa ada di ambang antara hidup tapi tidak hidup dan di sana berdiri Jongin, tanpa ada satu pun hal yang berubah kecuali rambut coklat tuanya.

Di sana berdiri Jongin dengan senyuman yang sama seperti yang Ia tingalkan untuk Sehun dan pantulan kasih sayang yang tidak berubah.

Sehun hanya diam berdiri, masih berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya yang ada di depannya bukan ilusi semata.

"Kejutan…" Ujar orang paling _berengsek_ di seluruh dunia, dengan senyuman manis _itu_ seperti Ia tidak mempunyai salah, seperti Ia tidak baru saja mengabulkan permohonan terbesar Sehun selama setengah tahun terakhir ini dan Sehun ingin membunuhnya, Sehun ingin menghantamnya, Sehun ingin memukulnya namun–

_Namun Sehun justru melingkarkan lenganya dan memeluk orang itu_

Pemuda yang dipeluk hanya tertawa lepas sebelum kembali memeluk erat Sehun. Oh, bagaimana Sehun tidak penah bosan mendengar suara tawa itu dan Sehun memang tidak tahu tapi memeluk Sehun telah menenangkan jiwa Jongin yang selama tengah tahun belakangan ini terasa terombang ambing tanpa alasan.

Jadi Jongin mencoba memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin untuk menghapus kemungkinan bahwa dia ada di alam mimpi dan ketika Ia yakin, Jongin menghirup aroma yang Ia rindukan –vanilla dan daun mint- lalu meresap kehangatan yang tidak pernah Ia lupakan sekali pun ketika dia ada di benua lain.

"_Aku merindukanmu." _Teriaknya sekeras mungkin ke dunia namun bisiknya lembut ke telinga Sehun karenaSehun adalah dunianya.

.

"Aku kira kau harusnya pulang minggu depan?" Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar_ homesick_ dan Manajer-hyung bilang jika aku mau, aku bisa melewatkan penutupan acara di Jerman dan segera pulang jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak?" Jelas Jongin sebelum mengambil es krim Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Luhan meneriakinya.

Mereka tertawa dengan lepas dan beban yang menimpa mereka karena ada satu dari mereka yang kurang itu kini hilang dan mereka terus bercanda dan memang ada air mata di tengah-tengah karena rasa rindu yang berusaha mereka bendung itu akhirnya banjir.

'_Tapi,'_ Jongin pikir. _'Ini sempurna.'_

.

Sehun mengeluarkan pasta dan gosok giginya dan mulai sibuk membersihkan giginya di kamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka. Matanya sekali kali melirik Jongin yang terlihat dari posisinya, duduk di samping tempat tidur dengan gitar yang Ia pinjam tadi dari Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu lebih dari empat jam untuk membuat anak-anak EXO puas dengan jatah Jongin mereka, tapi _toh_ bayarannya setara jika sekarang Sehun bisa memonopoli Jongin.

Anggota termuda itu masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Jongin akhirnya di sini lagi dan bukan di ujung sambungan suara atau sebuah panggilan video. Jongin yang memainkan gitar dengan santai juga tidak membantu karena setahu Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah belajar gitar.

Tapi rupanya ketika Ia sedang berada di Italia, sesorang mengajarkan Jongin cara bermainnya dan Ia bisa dikatakan cukup mahir walaupun Jongin tidak berada di level yang sama seperti Chanyeol atau Yixing,

"–Kamu motivasiku, kau tau?"

Sehun berhenti menggosok giginya.

Pemuda dengan kulit susu itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih sibuk menatap senar gitar Chanyeol, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum kecil, karena tentu saja, Jongin akan mencoba menjadi _jaim_ seperti ini. Setelah selesai mengosok giginya, Sehun akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongin.

"Motivasimu? Benarkah?"

"Tidak percaya? Aku serius." Balasnya, lengannya memeluk gitar seiring menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tak begitu terpuruk di negeri orang itu adalah pikiran bahwa jika aku segera menyelesaikan semua ini, maka aku akan segera pulang kepadamu."

Mungkin karena Jongin mengatakan hal itu semuda Ia mengatakan bahwa bumi itu bulat selagi tetap menahan tatapannya dengan mata Sehun, jadi Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sebelum meluarkan tawa kosong dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ha –hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu." Jawabnya.

"Hm…" Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar respon otomatis seperti itu, Ia kembali melirik ke arah pemuda yang telah menghabiskan setengah tahun ini berkeliling Eropa sendirian dan mendapatkan Jongin yang membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tidak tahan, Sehun akhirnya menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin seiring meraba senar gitar Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, mainkan sesuatu yang aku tau."

Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin berkedip terkejut ke arah Sehun sebelum tertawa kecil. Ia akhirnya menegakan postur tubuhnya dan mengencangkan beberapa senar.

Suara melodi yang keluar terasa seperti –seperti kembali pulang.

"_Another summer day has come and gone away _

_In Paris and Rome but I wanna go home."_

Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun maka suara Jongin tidak ada di level yang sama. Tapi Sehun yakin, dia dan ribuan penggemar Jongin setuju bahwa ada sesuatu di cara Jongin bernyanyi, dan tertawa atau berbicara, yang membuatmu tidak bosan mendengarnya.

"_Maybe surrounded by a million people _

_I still feel all alone, I just wanna go home _

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _

_Each one a line or two "I'm fine baby, how are you?" _

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough _

_My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that."_

Jongin memperlambat bagian itu seperti Ia berusaha untuk memberitau Sehun sesuatu dan Sehun sendiri bertanya apa mungkin itu alasan mereka jarang berkomunikasi lewat _email_ atau pesan digital, karena Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari kata-kata umum yang terasa dingin dan datar.

"_Another aero-plane, another sunny place _

_I'm lucky, I know but I wanna go home _

_Mmmm, I've got to go home _

_Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are _

_I wanna come home _

_Let me go home _

_It will all be all right _

_I'll be home tonight _

_I'm coming back home."_

Ketika Jongin selesai bernyayi, Sehun kembali menahan senyumannya. Ia mengambil gitar yang dipengang oleh Jongin dan menaruhnya di lantai samping mereka.

Jongin yang sepertinya mengerti kemana arah interaksi mereka hanya mengangkat alisnya pelan, seperti menantang Sehun untuk mengambil langkah pertama dan Oh Sehun, bukan seorang Oh Sehun jika Ia mundur dari sebuah tantangan.

Jadi Ia melingkarkan tanganya di lehar Jongin dan sama seperti saat-saat terakhir Jongin baru mau berangkat, kening dangan kening, pipi dengan pipi, hidung dengan hidung.

Bibir berdekatan tapi tidak bersentuhan.

Mata mahogany itu beradu dengan mata gelap Jongin untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar, Sehun membasahi pelan bibirnya sendiri dan mata Jongin, secara refleks, mengikuti gerakan tersebut walau tak lama, Jongin mengeluarkan tawa kecil

"Hi." Bisiknya Jongin tepat di depan bibirnya. Matanya bersinar jahil dan masih menantang Sehun untuk mengambil langkah pertama.

Jadi Sehun mengambil langkah pertama.

Pelan-pelan Sehun mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka dan ketika keduanya akhirnya bersentuhan, Sehun dan Jongin otomatis menutup mata dan mengeluarkan hela esahan lega.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang Ia nantikan tapi yang jelas, buku-buku novel romantis itu salah.

Karena Sehun tidak melihat kembang api atau merasa Ia bisa terbang. Sehun justru merasa tenang, seperti semua bagian di dalam dirinya telah berhenti saling bertengkar, seperti Ia berada di angkasa dan ciuman ini adalah gravitasi yang membawanya kembali ke permukaan, seperti semua bagian di dalam dirinya terasa menemukan jangkar yang membuatnya tidak terombang ambing di lautan yang liar.

Ia membiarkan wajahnya mundur beberapa saat untuk menatap respon ekspresi Jongin dan melihat Jongin yang menatap Sehun seperti dia sedang sedikit mabuk karena kontak sederhana tadi, membuat kepala Sehun juga terasa jauh lebih ringan.

Sehun yakin jika Ia berdiri, kakinya tidak akan mampu menopangnya.

Apa Jongin selalu menatapnya dengan intensitas seperti itu?

Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdeguk kencang, nafasnya menjadi bertambah pendek ketika tangan Jongin membelain pelan pipinya dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka.

Beberapa saat terlewat hingga akhirnya Sehun mulai melumat pelan bibir bagian bawah Jongin seiring mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Jongin, seperti mencoba menarik Jongin lebih dekat. Sedangkan Jongin membiarkan satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan tangan lainnya tetap memegang lembut wajah Sehun.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun mempimpin jalan ciuman mereka, namun Ia membawa Sehun lebih dekat hingga Sehun duduk di pangkuannya sementara Sehun membiarkan jari-jarinya bermain dengan ujung rambut Jongin seiring tetap menciumnya pelan.

Pemuda kulit coklat itu terus menarik Sehun dekat sampai akhirnya perlahan, tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Jongin meletakan Sehun di kasur mereka dan mendorong Sehun pelan sehingga anggota termuda itu terbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Jongin menggigit bagian bawah bibir Sehun pelan sebelum mengambil ahli seluruh ciuman tersebut tapi caranya mencium Sehun tetap pelan dan sensual seperti Ia mempunyai semua waktu di dunia.

Ketika Sehun menarik diri dari ciuman itu untuk bernafas, Jongin hanya menatapnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya pelan dan tanpa mengunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin kembali menciumnya seiring menyentuh lehernya dengan pelan.

"_I love you too, Kkamjong_."

"Haa… kamu merusak momen romantis."

"Bodoh."

Keduanya hanya tertawa dan Jongin menemukan alasan kenapa meski kota Roma terlihat indah dan ideal, kota itu tetap terasa mati untuk Jongin.

Karena untuk Jongin, rumah bukanlah sebuah kota indah dengan banguan aristektur yang megah. Melainkan sepasang mata coklat kayu yang hangat, tawa yang tidak bosan didengar, aroma vanilla dan daun mint dan senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada pantai dan lautan di musim panas.

Rumah untuknya adalah seorang Oh Sehun.

.

"_someone asked me_

_to describe home_

_and I stated talking about your_

_hair color_

_and the sound of your voice_

_and the taste of your lips_

_and how your skin feel like_

_until I realized_

_they had expected to hear a place."_

_-Daria M._

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

… No comment! DX

Silakan review, baru kali ini nyoba yang kayak gini, mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu canggung atau gimana… tolong masukannya yahhh!


End file.
